Return to Skull Island
by xoleanderx
Summary: Ann and Jack return to Skull Island to leave Kong's body, and are attacked by the monsters of the island.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Ann and Jack return to Skull Island to leave Kong's body, and are attacked by the monsters of the island.

**Rating:** T for intense action/creature violence, disturbing images, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with King Kong, or anything else for that matter. So please don't sue, I don't have much to give except for six tattered Harry Potter books and a fat rabbit.

**Pairings:** Ann/Jack, little to no fluff

**Author's Notes:** So basically Ann and Jack go back to Skull Island to return Kong's body and have to face dangerous creatures, as well as the creepy island natives and all the other stuff that attacked them in the movie. So if you liked the movie, you'll like this fic. Don't get put out by this short chapter, it's just a prologue to see if I should bother continuing this, and if I do, the following chapters will be much longer. I am looking for feedback, so if you have the time please, please, please, please, please click the little review button down there and leave a few comments. And I do accept anonymous reviews.

**Return to Skull Island**

_Prologue_

Ann didn't know how long she stood in Jack's arms that day. But when she finally climbed down the ladder, jumped in through one of the windows, rode the elevator down to the ground floor and exited the building, Kong's massive body was still laying in the street, the masses of gawking people still trying to get a good look at him, the swarming reporters still trying to push past the military soldiers to snap a photograph of Carl Denham's "Beast".

"Leave him alone!" the words left Ann's lips before she knew she was even speaking, but her shout had no effect on the crowd. "I said leave him alone!" she screamed again, louder this time.

"Ann..." Jack said quietly in her ear, holding her back.

"No!" she struggled against his hold, pushing him away and running over towards Kong's unmoving figure. "Leave him alone! Go away! Stop it!" She waved her arms furiously, pushing reporters away from the giant gorilla.

"Hey lady, out of the way," said a whiney reporter, pushing past Ann to get a snapshot of Kong's face. Ann stood dumbfounded, staring at the masses of people, realizing her disgust for the human race. They were the real animals, the real monsters.

"Ann." Jack's soft voice was in her ear again, so gentle, so caring, guiding her away from the monsters.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** Ann and Jack return to Skull Island to leave Kong's body, and are attacked by the monsters of the island. 

**Rating:** T for slight language, intense action/creature violence, disturbing images, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with King Kong, or anything else for that matter. So please don't sue, I don't have much to give except for six tattered Harry Potter books and a fat rabbit.

**Pairings:** Ann/Jack, little to no fluff

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I didn't expect such a response from just my little prologue! It means a lot to me and I will definitely continue (and try to finish) this.

So here's the first official chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please keep up the reviews!

**Return to Skull Island**

_Chapter One_

"You _what_?"

"I want to return his body to Skull Island," Ann repeated sternly, straightening up as she looked Carl in the eye. "You legally own the rights to him now, and he's no good to you dead. I think it's the right thing to do."

Carl rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes flickered from Ann to Jack, standing quietly in the corner. "What about you, Jack? You wanna go back to the dinosaur and people-eating bug island to return the monkey?"

Jack glanced up at the smaller man before looking towards Ann, who stared back, a 'Go on, tell him you agree with me' look planted on her face. "Well..." he started, striding forward a few steps to stand next to Ann. "What can you really do with the body of a giant gorilla, Carl?"

"Sell it!" Carl exclaimed, stepping forward. "Sell it to a museum! Get it stuffed and put on display! It'll be worth hundreds!"

"Stuff him!" repeated Ann, appalled.

"Yeah, stuff 'im!" said Carl, his eyes glinting. "Money makes the world go 'round, sweetheart; you gotta make do with what you got! This monkey is going to make me a very rich man!"

"You... you..." cried Ann, striding forward to waggle a finger threateningly in Carl's face. "You're the real monster! You and everyone else that only saw Kong as a mindless beast... just, just a thing to make money from! But he was real, Carl! He had feelings and - and thoughts and you took that away from him and brought him here and made a mockery of him!" Pausing a moment to glare at Carl, Ann stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Jack and Carl stared at each other. "Carl," Jack started, but the man held up a hand to stop him. "Don't start Jack, she said it herself, I own this monkey and it is not going back!"

"Are you really going to get him stuffed!" exclaimed Jack. "Come on Carl! You've made enough money with your little show," he waved a hand dismissively. "Just give Ann the damn gorilla!"

Carl was on the brink of hysteria now. "No, no, no! Don't you get it Jack? Why would you want to return to that island! That - that godforsaken island," he gave a hollow laugh. "I mean, god man, we could be in this together! Can't you see it? The playwright that risked everything for a taste of adventure and helped capture the beast!" A far-off dreamy look appeared in his eyes.

"That's enough Carl!" snapped Jack, slamming his hand on the desk. "All you care about it money! Don't you have any compassion! Any feelings? Ann is right, that so-called monster was more human than you are!" He strode towards Carl, fixing him with a dangerous glare. "Now we can go and tell the people what really happened. How your hero, Bruce Baxter, was nothing but a coward. How you lied to us and risked out lives just to get your damn movie." He snorted, looking off to the side, "Singapore my ass." Giving his head a shake, Jack looked down at Carl once more. "So are you with us or against us?"

Carl's beady eyes flickered back and forth, his forehead slightly sweaty. "All right, all right," he muttered, mostly to himself it seemed. "This could actually work." Striding past Jack to stand behind his desk, he started to mutter to himself, almost like a mad scientist, plotting his next experiment. "Beast-master Carl Denham shows compassion, bravery, another excursion to the dreaded Skull Island to return the fallen beast."

He looked up at Jack, looking positively mad. "I'll do it!"

---

Ann sighed to herself, squaring her shoulders as she marched up the ramp onto the familiar ship, the SS Venture. "'Evening, Miss Darrow," said Jimmy, tilting his hat at her as she stepped aboard.

"Hello Jimmy," smiled Ann. "Nice to see you again."

Jimmy was one of the only two shipmates from the previous voyage who had agreed on another trip to Skull Island, the other being Captain Englehorn, because, well, it was his boat. Ann felt slightly sorry for the boy as she made her way to her cabin; she supposed he had nowhere else to go.

A knock sounded at her door, and she glanced up from her suitcase, which she was beginning to unpack. Jack stuck his head inside the small room, offering a small smile. "Carl's gathering everyone in the kitchen. He wants to address everyone before we take off."

Ann gave her head a disapproving shake. "I still can't believe you agreed to let him accompany us."

"It's the only way he would let us take Kong back," Jack explained, stepping inside and slowly shutting the door behind him.

Ann sighed. "I know, but still..."

"I know," echoed Jack, coming to place a hand on her shoulder. Ann turned to look at him, their faces only inches apart... Jack leaned forward and -

A knock sounded on the door and they quickly pulled away as Jimmy stuck his head inside. "Carl's calling everyone together, are you guys coming?"

"We're on our way," answered Ann, glancing at Jack.

Once everyone was gathered around the table, Carl stood up, glancing at everyone. "Alright men... and lady," he added, glancing at Ann, who glared in return, still disgusted at his behavior and attitude towards Kong. "I have to warn all of you who haven't been to this island before. Skull Island is home to monsters your eyes have never seen. Dinosaurs, insects the size of houses... this trip holds nothing but peril and danger." He paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "If any of you are having second thoughts, I suggest you get off this ship immediately."

Everyone glanced at each other, some men looking quite apprehensive, wondering if the pay that they had been offered was worth it. But when no one stood up, Carl grinned, clapping his hands. "Alright then!" He nodded towards Englehorn, who left the room, and sounds of the engine being started soon filled their ears.

"Now, like I said," continued Carl, his eyes flickering to each and every one of the shipmates. "This island - it's like nothing you've ever seen. If you have any questions, or - or need help with anything at all, come to myself, Jack," he nodded towards Jack, "Miss Darrow," he gestured towards Ann, "or, if none of us are around, Jimmy." He pointed at Jimmy, who beamed.

A silence settled over the group. Carl clapped his hands again. "So if there are no questions, I suggest you all get settled in your cabins! It's going to be a long ride!"

---

**Kat Warrior1:** My first review - woot! As soon as the movie ended, I was just sort of like, "Now what?" Upon arriving home I quickly logged on to to see if there were any King Kong fics, which there were, but none of them really addressed what happened to Kong after the movie. And I've always loved writing action/adventure fics, so it was a perfect opportunity to write a "return to the island" story. Thanks tons for taking the time to review!

**Victoria:** Aw, thank you! I'm not sure exactly where I'm taking the story, haha. I know how it starts and I have an idea of how it ends, but I think I'm probably going to be making up the middle as I go along. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you keep it up, hehe.

**The Ventus Alchemist:** Thanks! Hehe, glad to know that people like my story and I'll try to update as much as possible!

**LordLanceahlot:** Yes, I shall! Thanks so much for reviewing, even just a few words to let me know that I have readers, it means so much to me.

**pirategirl87:** You like my style of writing? Aw, thank you! Hehe. I tried to update quickly, hope it was satisfactory, lol. Thanks so much for reviewing (and reading!), please continue! Hah.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Ann and Jack return to Skull Island to leave Kong's body, and are attacked by the monsters of the island.

**Rating:** T for slight language, intense action/creature violence, disturbing images, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with King Kong, or anything else for that matter. So please don't sue, I don't have much to give except for six tattered Harry Potter books and a fat rabbit.

**Pairings:** Ann/Jack, little to no fluff

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's chapter two. So sorry for the long wait, I've kept you all hanging and it was completely unfair of me, after only making you wait a short while between the prologue and chapter one. I've had so much happening in real life, like finals in school, as well as the school film festival that had me working on it after school for hours for the past few months - as well as other things I've been working on. So, long-story-short, I'm so sorry, but enough of me, here's the next chapter! As always, reviews are always appreciated.

Return to Skull Island

_Chapter Two_

Without the map to guide them this time, the journey to Skull Island proved more difficult than the first. It had taken an extra three days, due to Carl urging Captain Englehorn to steer the ship in the completely wrong direction and getting them utterly lost before Englehorn had managed to find his way again.

The little SS Venture had fought against a raging storm on their second night at sea. The crew was gathered in the miniscule dining hall, eating dinner when the first streak of lightning had lit up the sky like a fireworks show. It was soon joined by pouring rain and tremendous waves, rocking the boat this way and that. One of the shipmates had gotten a bad case of seasickness; another had already lost his life by beating hurled overboard.

It was on their eighth night that Ann had gone into the lower level where Kong's body was stored. The sea was rough that night, the little ship was standing strong against the possible beginnings of another storm. Ann crept down the wooden stairs, her high-heeled shoes making clunking noises as she walked. Kong's massive body lay unmoving, though boxes and crates toppled over with the ship's bobbing and tipping due to the waves.

Ann walked slowly towards the carcass, her hand reaching out to stroke his fur. "I'm so sorry," she spoke softly, running her small delicate hand up and down his arm. "I'm sorry you had to die this way." A large jostle suddenly sent Ann into the hard wall and Jack's voice called out to her.

"Ann? Ann!"

"I'm down here!" Ann cried, reaching up her hands and straightening the hat that sat atop her small blond head. Jack's face peeked up the doorway. "We've hit land!"

---

It took an hour and all of the men and rope they had onboard to get Kong's body off of the ship and onto the beach of Skull Island. By the time the task was done, a light drizzle of rain was misting from the sky, and rumblings of thunder could be heard in the distance. The sky was an inky black and the only source of light was the shine of the moon and the eerie yellow glow of the lights on the ship.

"Perhaps you should go back onto the ship, Miss Darrow," said the slimy voice of Captain Englehorn as the man appeared behind her. Ann jumped slightly at the noise, but quickly turned around, replying sternly, "Thank you for your concern Captain but I think I'll stay out here."

"Very well," replied Englehorn, nodding his cap at her before walking away.

Ann turned back around to watch the men finish unloading Kong's body, Carl directing them by waving his arms back and forth, like a man guiding an airplane. Ann sighed, turning away. Her bright blue eyes glanced around the darkness surrounding her. Never had she thought she would return to this island.

Wanting to get away, but not wanting to go back onto the empty ship, Ann started wandering away from the men, her heels making small clicking noises as she stumbled over the wet rocks that lined the shore. Aside from the grunts of the men yards away, it was unnervingly silent.

Ann sighed, flooded with guilty memories sparked by being back on this island. If it hadn't been for her, they would have never taken Kong from the island, and he would have never died. He died protecting her. Ann should have found a way to stop it, she -

The bushes behind Ann suddenly rustled. Gasping slightly, the petite blond whipped around, her eyes wide as saucers and flickering back and forth between the clumps of bushes and small trees that surrounded her in a semi-circle. She tensed, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her breath came out in small gasps.

She waited.

And waited.

Just as it seemed that nothing was going to happen, a shadow suddenly darted across one of the rocks. Gasping again, Ann spun around, terrified. Looking over her shoulder at the men who had just finished unloading Kong's body and were glancing around, wondering what to do next, Ann started to run towards them, her lips opening to scream for Jack when a hand suddenly clasped over her mouth. Ann's eyes widened and she shrieked before everything went dark.

---

A scream cut through the air like a knife before it was suddenly cut off. It echoed though Jack's ears as he - and all the other men gathered around Kong - suddenly glanced up. "Ann?"

Silence answered.

"ANN!"

Jack was running down the shore, slipping and sliding over the slimy rocks. "ANN!" His heart pounded in his chest like a bass drum and there was a slight ringing in his ears. Sliding to a halt and almost loosing his balance, Jack glanced around wildly, his head whipping from left to right but Ann was no where to be scene. Suddenly - there! A bush was swaying slightly as if someone has just brushed past it.

"ANN!" Jack cried, charging forward when an arm suddenly wrapped around his chest, holding him back.

"Woooaah there, Jack," Carl said, struggling to keep Jack still.

"They took her Carl!" screamed Jack, wrestling against the smaller man's hold. "I have to go after her!"

"All right, well just calm down a minute!" Carl grunted. "We'll go get 'er."

Jack suddenly stopped struggling. "You're going to help?"

"Yes Jack," sighed Carl. "I'm not as heartless as you may think."

Jack exhaled slowly as Carl's retreating footsteps echoed in his ears, his eyes still staring out into the silently still jungle.

---

**Kat Warrior1: **I made you giggle? Haha, yay! I didn't mean to be funny, but I always end up sounding funny when I don't mean to be. Once again, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I hope you're still reading and will continue reviewing, hee.

**pirategirl87:** Aw, thank you! I like to try to leave little notes to each of my reviewers in all my stories, I think it makes it feel much more personal. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**fallen-angel:** Alright, well I didn't do the "hurry up" bit, but I **did** update! Lol, I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading/reviewing!

**Sarra Breeze:** Yay, thank you! Thanks tons for reviewing and I'll _try_ to update as much as I can!

**burt0:** Lol, not much I can say to you, except thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot, I hope I can keep you as a steady reader.


End file.
